Katherine Koala
Katherine Koala is an anthropomorphic koala who is an OC created by WilliamWill2343. She is 11 years old and loves painting, modern technology and reading books. She and Jennifer are also cousins of Roobear and Laura Koala. Bio *Full Name: Katherine Kayla Koala *Nicknames: Katy, K3, Bag o' Fun, Ms. Kathy, *DOB: September 11, 2005 *Age: 11 *Grade: 6th *Weight: 60 lbs *Height: 4 feet *Fur Color: Tan *Fur Texture: Fluffy *Eye Color: Turquoise *Hometown: Willow Falls *Dream Jobs: Comedian, Actress, Artist, Cartoonist, Inventor, Author, *Species: Koala *Zodiac Sign: Virgo *Traits: Cute, funny, charismatic, sarcastic, spunky, brave, friendly, resourceful, heartwarming, *Voice tone: Valley Girl-type *GoAnimate Voice: Princess *Non-GoAnimate Voice: Ashley Tisdale *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Didgeridoo, Guitar, Saxophone, Trumpet, Accordion *Favorite Shapes: Circles, Triangles, Stars, Ovals, Crescents, Hearts, Octagons, Diamonds, *Favorite Movies: Big Hero 6, The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Frozen, Star Wars, The Matrix, Certain comedy films, Avatar, Inside Out *Favorite TV Programs: Adventures of the Little Koala, My Little Pony, Popples, Disney shows, The Get Along Gang, Full House, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, *Favorite TV Show Genres: Comedy, Cartoon, Kids, Classic, Sitcom, *Favorite Fruits: Bananas, Apples, Grapes, Watermelon, Starfruit, Mangos, Peaches, Cherries *Favorite Characters: Roobear Koala, Rocket Raccoon, Anna, Elsa, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, the Mane Six, Bumblelion, Butterbear, Hoppopotamus, Eleroo, Rhinokey, Moosel, Joy, The Powerpuff Girls *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Fairies, Mermaids, Pixies, Dwarves, Gnomes, Unicorns *Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Sylveon, Pichu, Oshawott, Sealeo, Minccino, Dewott, Fennekin, Emolga, Piplup, Charizard, Clefairy, Grumpig, Furret, Ducklett, Vulpix, Torchic, Popplio *Favorite Pokemon Types: Normal, Psychic, Fairy, Water, Grass, Flying *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Vanilla, Chocolate Chip, Cookie Dough, Mango, Avocado, Blueberry, Strawberry, Plum *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Snowy, Rainy, *Favorite Holidays: April Fools' Day, Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's Day, *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Camping, Rollerskating, Tennis, Baseball, Soccer, Playing on playgrounds *Favorite Game Consoles: NES, N64, Wii U, XBOX ONE, Qintex Amanda, GameCube *Favorite Places: The Beach, movie theaters, Disney World, Kings Dominion, Dave and Buster's, Chuck E. Cheese's, the Forest, *Favorite Video Games: Super Mario Bros., Pokemon, Bubble Bobble, Pilotwings, Metroid, The Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, SimCity, Fire Emblem, Art Academy, Wii Fit *Favorite Insects: Bees, Crickets, Grasshoppers, Ladybugs, Butterflies, Ants, Beetles, Moths *Favorite Food: Pizza, Hamburgers, Hot Dogs, French Fries, Sandwiches, Chicken, Nachos, Pancakes, Spaghetti, steak, *Favorite Desserts: Eucalyptus cake, jello, pudding, Tortes, Cupcakes, *Favorite Snacks: Popcorn, Cookies, Crackers, Potato Chips, *Favorite Candy: Gummy Bears, Gummy Worms, Jelly Beans, lollipops, Chocolate Bars, *Favorite Drinks: Chocolate milk, juice, fruit punch, Kool-Aid, Lemonade, Tea *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Sunflowers, Roses, Orchids, Petunias, lavender, Poppies, *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Ducks, Foxes, Raccoons, Kangaroos, Sugar Gliders, Lizards, Chinchillas, Mice, Squirrels, Rabbits, Chipmunks, Platypi, Birds, Dolphins, Koalas, Ferrets *Favorite Vehicles: Planes, Helicopters, Cars, Boats, Hovercrafts, *Favorite Songs: *Favorite Music Genres: Eurodance, Jazz, Pop Appearance She is a tan koala with turquoise eyes who wears a purple shirt with a hot pink heart and a pink star in the center. She also wears aquamarine shorts with a star on each side. Personality She is cute, adorable and has a really good sense of humor. She's often charismatic and sarcastic, she also literally breaks the fourth wall often. She usually gets annoyed over some things she doesn't like. On adventures, she can be really spunky and fearless. She often makes multiple satirical, entertaining and crazy jokes. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Painting *Modern Technology (I.e. iPads, 3D Printing, etc.) *Literature *Her Friends and Family *Jokes *Beauty *Cartoons Dislikes *Being pranked *Villains *Andy Panda *Dora *Barney *Disturbing pictures Abilities She also has five superpowers inside of her because of a science experiment by Jeffrey Phillips. She can transform into a human girl, use telekinetic powers, levitate, possess venomous fangs and move/generate blood. Gallery File:39.png|This is Katherine Koala in her human form. File:62.png|This is Katherine Koala in her Summer outfit. File:66.png|This is Katherine Koala in her purple swimsuit. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Tweens